Portable folding beds for small animals such as dogs are an important accessory to owners who desire to take their pets with them on cross-country automobile trips. Many animals become attached to their home surroundings and are not very good travelers. However, when equipment which the animal is used to, such as a bed, is taken along on the trip the anxieties which the animal feels upon facing constantly changing environments are somewhat settled and the animal's behavior is much more dependable. A bed is typical of the equipment taken along to accommodate a pet.
While a bed taken along for the pet does not have to be a folding bed, space is usually somewhat limited and therefore a folding bed is desirable. An example of a dog bed which may be disassembled and packed into a small space is disclosed in Norton U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,982. Another dog bed suitable for use in traveling is disclosed in Kruck U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,222. A portable crib bed for a child which could also be used as a dog bed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,067.
The present invention is directed to a bed, and particularly to a dog bed, which may be folded into a compact carrying size for convenient stowage while traveling.